Fates Entwined
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Bay-verse. After 2nd movie. Group of Transformers fan-girls who embody the Autobots/Decepticons. Olivia has always had problems with her older cousin Megan, but now Megan wants her dead all because of her Aunt's inheritance. What happens when they cross-over to the world of their supported fandom? Summary sucks. SRY. Better story inside? Has tons of Bots and cons in here.


**Disclaimer: **I'm fairly certain I don't own this at all…as well as the fact that I've done something like this before and it was rather well received. Now I'm doing it again, because I found my old pictures for it…and I remember back when stories like this use to be pretty popular. (**Author's Note now I guess**) So yeah, it's one of those cross-overs featuring a group of girls who very much wanted to be Transformer fan-girls…with maybe a cross little story inside it or something. Excuse me if it takes a while to actually EXPLAIN them. *chuckles* And a fair warning, this will be a MATURE story…Featuring possible sexual conversations, drugs and under-age drinking? Plus the usual murder and what not. Oh, and I realize this is ALMOST exactly like a story I tried to do a LONG LONG time ago…but I hated it, took it down and destroyed it… So I guess I'm making up for it because my brain doesn't want me to work on a serious story 24/7…and this is movie-verse? Sorta….

**Summary: **Bay-verse. After 2nd movie. Group of Transformers fan-girls who embody the Autobots. Olivia has always had problems with her older cousin Megan, but now Megan wants her dead all because of her Aunt's inheritance. What happens when they cross-over to the world of their supported fandom? Summary sucks. SRY.

**Chapter One: Time will tell**

"Alright, first area of business," Pricilla said from where she sat at a rather worn down desk. She carried an air of command with her. Her hair was extremely thick and pulled back into a high-up and tight ponytail that ended above her shoulders due to it. Her hair was black but layered and each layered end was dyed white, much like her friend Brianna. Though her friend had longer hair and it was definitely thinner and easier to maintain. Pricilla had shorter bangs framing where her friend had long white tipped strands dangling on each side that went down to her shoulders. Both wore aviators and had an ear-piece on. Pricilla's was on her right ear where Brianna had hers on the left. Pricilla had on a light brown shirt much like a military one tucked into dark green pants that still seemed kind of military. Her belt was made of dark brown leather with a gold buckle. Around her left wrist was a dark brown wristband and on the right wrist was a dark green one. Obviously to match her outfit but the most note-able thing was the thing attached to her left fore-arm. It looked like an ID holder but instead it had the Autobot insignia upon it. She also wore black buckle-snapped in-line skates with her pants tucked in, exactly like Brianna's. The wheels were completely retractable though and were just regular boots when she was just going around for the day.

Brianna was leaning against a wall near a smaller girl. She wore a skin-tight white shirt with a very revealing neck-line that was tucked into skin-tight black pants with a black buckle keeping them up. Around her left wrist was a thick white metallic bracelet and around the right was a black one. Strapped around her right upper-forearm was a similar object to Pricilla's but hers had the Decepticon insignia upon it. She was a shade whiter than Pricilla from lack of sun whereas Pricilla got an overexposure of sun daily. The smaller girl next to her was her little sister, Bridget, referred to as Bee. She had bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair that was pulled into twin puffs on either side of her head with yellow and black stripped holders. She had her hair tipped with bits of black here and there and her bangs were clipped to hang smoothly around her hair in a cute-way. On her right ear was a similar ear piece with a small mic extension like the other two had, and around her neck were yellow-black headsets that hooked into a music player clipped to her belt which had the Autobot insignia on the buckle. She had on a loose yellow and black stripped shirt that hung out of her pants in the back but was tucked slightly in the front to show off her belt buckle proudly. She had on regular black jeans and her yellow lace-up boots poked out from underneath with regular skate-wheels jutting out from them. Not in-line skates but the regular ones. The wheels were black with yellow centers. On her left wrist was a thick black metallic bracelet and around the right was a yellow one. She was the youngest member present being a freshmen while Brianna was a junior and Pricilla was a senior.

"I'm hungry," Bridget murmured and was tossed a snicker from a figure lounging on the couch. This girl had black hair done up into tight thick braids that went just past her shoulders except for her bangs which were smooth and shaped to her face slightly. Her skin was a dark brown and her eyes were a startling blue but she wore dark blue wrap-around shades that made it impossible to see her eyes unless she took them off. She wore tight silver top that connected around her neck like a choker but fell off at the shoulders to wrap around her chest and cut to her arms but were tattered at the elbows. It also had a diamond cut out in the center where her chest was allowing cleavage to clearly show through. She had tight black pants that were probably more legging than pants with diamond cut outs running all along the sides of them. They disappeared into her knee high black-silver laced up boots that were morphed into in-line skates. She had a communicator on her right ear and around her waist was a twin buckle that used only one buckle as it crisscrossed her waist with the Autobot insignia upon it displayed proudly. On either wrist were thin silver metallic bracelets. She was a first-year student at a local community college.

"Eat a snicker, you sound like Starscream when you're hungry," the African American woman teased with a smirk. Her name was Jazmine, but she sometimes went with Jaz for short. Bridget giggled glancing over at another girl who was glaring at everyone from where she leaned against the opposite wall as if she couldn't believe she was really here with them. She was very slender, appearing to be almost sickly and extremely weak physically but they all knew she was far too intelligent for her own good. She was a junior with Brianna and an honor student looking to have placed for what might be their class's top academic student. That was if she'd stop getting into trouble long enough to maybe actually graduate high school. She had short very thin medium-colored brown hair that was cropped in places and tipped with silver here and there, overall it looked kind of messy but she took rather good care of it. She had a communicator on her left ear and on her belt buckle was the Decepticon insignia. Her belt was tipped rakishly at an angle on her hips, not even in the belt loops as it rested over her silver t-shirt and black pants that remained un-tucked over silver-black roller-blades that were regular wheeled like Bridget's. On either wrist were silver wristbands much like Pricilla had.

"Maybe that's what's wrong with Samantha," Bridget said, opening the snickers bar and offering the first bite to her older sister who declined politely. Samantha narrowed her red eyes, thanks to contacts and hissed in irritation.

"Watch it, brat or I might be tempted to break your legs," She growled out in an almost annoying voice that was a little too high pitched and almost whiny. She rolled her eyes looking around," We can't start now…We're still missing Megan and Olivia… As well as Sonya." Bridget blinked and glanced around as well as if just now realizing Sonya wasn't here. Samantha hadn't bothered mentioning Irene because the girl's custody rights had her with her mother who wouldn't allow her to go hang out with them. They didn't know when she'd be back with her dad yet, but the man let her do whatever she wanted. The black cat was because it kept pawing at Briana's leg, wanting to be picked up and loved on. Sonya had all kinds of pets and this was technically part of her house anyways that had been converted into their much loved and appreciated hide-out/hang-out/base of operations. Briana eventually bent down to pick up the black cat and held it against her chest as it purred lovingly and began trying to bath her face. She grimaced but didn't put the cat back down, figuring it'd probably get into something. It batted at her bangs suddenly with a little meow of its own. It was still more kitten than adult and had been named Ravage after Soundwave's own cassette. All of Sonya's pets were named after them to be correct. Pricilla cleared her throat and everyone glanced back at her where they could tell her eye was twitching with nerves again. She tended to do that when she had too much on her mind, or so that's what the doctor had told her when her mom had forced her to go get it checked out. It was from stressing way too much about pretty much everything.

"If you'd let me talk, you might know what's going on," Pricilla cut in sharply now that she had everyone's attention. Her blue eyes went around the room, making sure to meet everyone's before she looked back down at where her hands were clasped on the desk in front of her. Her aviators were resting on top of her head, waiting to be placed back over her eyes. "Megan is currently being held in jail while her bail is being set, since she contacted Sonya first obviously and not Olivia…Sonya had to go to the courthouse to act out on the bail and since Sonya still has yet to acquire any driver's license…Olivia had to take her pick-up to go fetch them." Everyone was quiet before Jazmine broke the silence.

"That's gonna be one fragged up ride back," She muttered, and everyone murmured agreements including Pricilla who sat back with a sigh. "What'd ole Megs do anyways?"

"I'm not entirely sure…but I think it involved a fight that placed a young male in intensive care…Also alcohol was probably involved," Pricilla murmured, eyebrows knitting together as she made a face before it relaxed again. "So yes. I'm acting out as Second in Command to get things covered while Olivia is occupied down-town…First question, Any questions, comments, derogatory remarks that need to be made?" She gave the room a look around and Brianna gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, I gots a question," Jazmine sat up and gestured at Pricilla," How come you're the only one who has your Senior Project already completely finished? You do realize you're not going to have ANYTHING to do while everyone else is cramming for that thing right?" Pricilla's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile.

"That would be precisely the point of why it's been finished since the beginning of the year rather than scrambling around now with a deadline approaching. I get to sit back and relax while everyone else erupts in chaos," Pricilla informed them and glanced over at Samantha. "There's rumors that you've even planned yours out and that you're just waiting for next year to complete it and finish it at the very beginning as well. Great plan of action." Samantha's lips curled into a cold smirk while Briana rolled her eyes and got Pricilla's attention," As for you…Rumor has it that you've been going around helping people steal test answers and change test scores in the computer systems…Care to elaborate?" Everyone looked at Briana in slight shock as she gave a one shoulder shrug.

"I'm making some nice revenue," She murmured.

"You do realize that if you are caught…then you can be expelled from school?" Pricilla pointed out bluntly and there was another shrug of Briana's shoulders," Sometimes I wonder if that's what you would really like after all. To end up on the streets with no education, fending for yourself like some animal…" Brianna bristled slightly but made no move and Pricilla seemed to decide it was time to move on. She turned her attention to Bridget who immediately made a move as if to go do something else. "Not yet, Bee. We aren't done. I'd like to address the matter of a certain detention someone got not too long ago." All eyes went to Bridget and Brianna scoffed.

"Come on, you didn't get a detention…did you?" Brianna asked, her eyes narrowing behind her shades. She wore them inside and at night regardless of how much or how little light there really was. "The Creep is going to be mad," Briana said, referring to Bridget's father. Not hers though. Her dad had walked out before Brianna had even been born. She had immediately disliked Steve when she was younger and her mom met him. Then Bridget had been born and the hate just built the older she grew. Age three was a young start to begin hating someone but Brianna had managed it pretty fine. The ages went like this in the group with Bridget being the youngest at only 14, Samantha was 16, Briana, Sonya, Irene and Olivia were 17, Megan and Pricilla were both 18 and Jazmine was the oldest being 19.

"Area standby," Pricilla suddenly said, having gotten a ping on her communicator announcing that Olivia and the others had returned. Everyone stood up, or straightened up to wait. They could faintly hear the slamming of a vehicle's door before a person entered the room followed by two others. "Room Atten-HUT!" Everyone snapped to attention, even Samantha though she glared at the people with disgust.

"At ease," a smooth voice rumbled out, slightly low for a female's but it was a woman that spoke. She had a very kind face with bright blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into your soul whenever you were on the receiving end of them. This was Olivia, also the 'leader' of their group, well the Autobot supporter's leader. Megan was the Decepticons version of a 'leader'. Olivia had short brown hair that was light in color with her bangs tipped in a red color and the rest of her hair tipped with blue colors. She was re-attaching a communicator to her right ear, having apparently removed it for Court. The ping must've come from Sonya and her wrist communicator attachment. Olivia wore a sleeveless wrap around red top that was covered by an unbuttoned button up short sleeve short collared dark blue over-coat that came to hang below her hips with large pockets on it. On her left wrist was a red wristband and the right wrist had a blue one. She wore a light brown belt through her black jeans that were tucked into red lace-up boots that had retracted roller blades on them. Regular like Bridget's. On her left upper fore-arm was the Autobot insignia just like Pricilla's arm had. Her skin had a healthy glow to it that made her cousin's look even more sickly white than usual but it could be all the black she was wearing.

Megan sneered at them, eyes darting around to see all of them gathered here. Her hair was short and wildly cut as if she'd done it herself and it was extremely thick, seeming to be an untamed mane really. It was a mixture of black and brown that blended smoothly together though, and her eyes were a strange darker brown that seemed to glow red regardless of the light. Her croppy hair covered her right eye though, leaving her left free with hair tucked behind her ear as best as possible so she could use the communicator she was putting back into her ear since it'd obviously been taken from her and just now returned. She wore a black tank-top under a black short sleeve thick-collared unbuttoned button up over-coat that hung down to her knees with rather large pockets attached to it. Her tank-top was tucked into her black pants with a black belt looped through them. On both wrists were black wristbands and her pants were tucked into laced up black boots with retracted wheels for regular skates. Attached to her upper right forearm just like Briana's was the Decepticon insignia.

Sonya stood near the entrance and Ravage leapt off of Briana in a scramble to get to his mistress who kneeled to give him some attention. She was very light-skinned, border-line sun-deprivation with very short and spikey hair that was black with bits of dyed silver pieces through it. Strapped on top of her head was a pair of green/black goggles with red lenses that seemed to have no real purpose other than an accessory but the other girls knew it wasn't that way. Her eyes were red thanks to contacts and located on her left ear was a communicator but it looked slender and more carefully disguised than the others did. On both her wrists were thick purple metallic bracelets that looked just like bracelets but were cleverly disguised computer and sound systems that Sonya had developed. All she had to do was press a little catch and a screen would hold out from the bracelet allowing her to interact through touch to get onto the internet and look at things. That was the left bracelet. The right one became a music player that would transmit to her communicator or play out loud depending on which function mode she selected.

Sonya wore a tight purple undershirt that was low cut and the sleeves extended to just above her elbow before cutting off. Over that she wore a tight black vest-like over-shirt with snap buttons in the front that were done up to the center of her chest, leaving the top one unbutton and hanging. It was sleeveless but had a slight collar that tapered from the front to raise slightly on the top part a little bit but not much. Around her neck was a rind of black little beads in a very small and short necklace where a black pendant marked with the Decepticon insignia hung off. She wore black pants with large pockets on the thighs that buttoned over and were tucked into laced up with purple strings, black boots with retracted in-line skates on them like Jazmine had. The wheels of which was the same dark purple like the rest of her. Her nails were even painted in the same color purple. She had two belts around her waist crisscrossing and neither of which went into the belt loops of her pants. They looped over her hips and down to her thigh. One was the same purple as everything else and the other was black. Few would admit to being thoroughly creeped out by Sonya when she always seemed to know everything about everyone.

"So what was it this time?" Samantha sneered out, giving Megan a 'go die' look. Megan's lips curled up into a rather cruel smile, but she usually looked like that. She also acted out like that, and was known for being border-line psychotic and unstable if her past experiences of being in and out of a mental institute meant anything.

"The usual," she purred out, in a voice that promised some type of ill-treatment later if Samantha kept it up. Samantha paled more, a considerable feat, concerning her natural coloring. She swallowed nervously before looking away. Megan had a look of triumph on her face, regardless and coolly studied the others, eyes resting on Jazmine who raised one eyebrow rose in response. They got no comment except for Megan to cross the room and snatch the rest of the snickers bar out of Bridget's hand to finish eating. Bridget didn't say anything though, because she was use to Megan's behavior. Megan wasn't a bad person, she just did bad things on occasion but that's why Olivia was trying to work with her to straighten her out. Megan would've already been out of school but the prior year she'd had too many episodes and gotten locked up for a little bit longer than expected before being released and allowed to return to school to try to complete the year.

"So, what'd I miss?" Olivia asked, turning to Pricilla who was standing just off to the back of the chair of the desk. Olivia went to take the seat offered. She hadn't picked to be the 'leader', everyone else had decided they would only follow her and through her, Pricilla. Megan had declared herself leader if Olivia was going to control them. They'd all met when they were much much younger and it'd taken some time to decide who they each represented. But it had been decided, and as they'd grown up and tinkered a bit with life…They'd become much closer to each other. Transformers was just one such obsession of theirs.

"Just the run-down of reports I've collected throughout the week," Pricilla informed her before launching into a run-down of the run-down," I've completed my senior project ahead of time, and Samantha has already planned hers out for the following year. I approve of her work-method. Briana is scheming at the school and making income off of it by helping others cheat and alter their scores in the computer system. She doesn't seem to realize how risky this behavior really is and that it doesn't promote a healthy future for these other kids. Also, Bridget has received a detention today for behavioral concerns. I was just about to prompt her for more details when you arrived." Olivia nodded slightly, slowly surveying the room and taking time to look at everyone. Bridget was staring down at the ground at her shoes as if she wasn't here. "Also, I think it's time Sonya got her driver's license. I also believe this weekend is Irene's father's time to share her, so she should be arriving later to this meeting." Pricilla glanced around, knowing that was all she really had to share in regards to them all.

"Permission to speak on latest update that will provide topic discussion?" Sonya spoke up from where she was tickling Ravage's stomach. She stood up, seeming to be extremely formal. Olivia gave a nod of her head, leaning forward with her hands clasped on the desk in front of her to listen. "Down-town this weekend there will be a Michael Bay's Transformers car-show." There were shouts of protest and chaos broke out.

"How'd we NOT know about this?" Briana demanded, propelling herself off the wall with a growl. Normally they knew about things months in advance.

"I am not sure. I just received an alert of the event appearing online as it were a few minutes ago," Sonya said and clicked her bracelet that folded outwards and projected a small screen for her to tap her fingers on. She nodded her head at the Projector board as she transmitted the images upon it. The others crowded near it as she began to talk about it. "Cars are going to be on displaying that made features in the movie…as well as some new ones." She gave a slight shrug at Samantha's questioning gaze. "I do not know. I believe it to be a surprise publicity awareness stunt personally…" She turned back to look at Olivia who hadn't moved, nor had Pricilla. "Shall we form an advance team to survey it, tonight?" Apparently the actual show wasn't opening until tomorrow but they were still moving all the cars into place and Sonya was certain they might be able to see a few.

"I'm on it" "ME!" "I've got this~!" Voices rang out as Bridget, Brianna, Samantha and Jazmine clamored for the chance to go.

"Enough," Olivia said while Megan chuckled from where she was now lounging on the couch that Jazmine had evacuated. Everyone was silent. "Bridget, you're the scout…but I want someone with a little more expertise at moving with silent craft here…Plus she has a ride of her own." She glanced at Jazmine.

"I won't let you down, Prime~!" Jazmine said, fist-pumping in the air. Olivia looked over at Megan who gave her an innocent look in return.

"One of mine, plus one of yours…Whose going?" Olivia asked Megan who took delight in looking at her three subordinates. Samantha looked pissed, knowing Megan wouldn't pick her. Sonya had no emotion displayed and Briana looked almost like she was going to burst from not shouting.

"Well…I want someone competent," She said and her eyes lingered on Samantha, daring her to protest," Who has some experience with…discretion…" Her eyes flitted to Sonya who gave the subtlest shake of her head to the side that only Megan made out. Her eyes went to Briana," You've won the draw there. You're going with Jazzy to scope the area…" Briana threw her hands in the air with a laugh.

"YES!" She exclaimed while Samantha whined like a kicked puppy dog," I won't disappoint your Lord." She said, placing one fist over herself diagonally in the mannerism of a servant would and bowed slightly before giddily turning to Jazmine. "We're going~"

"Yeah. Come on…We'll keep it real down low, Prime and I'll report anything strange alright," Jazmine said, giving a two finger salute as the pair left the room.

"As for the rest of us…we should talk," Olivia said, turning her attention to Bridget who seemed to realize her older sister's protection just went out the room.

"Scrap," she muttered and sighed before sitting down on the arm of the couch to explain her situation better. All she'd done was told the math teacher she was dumb because she wouldn't be looking for x and y coordinates later in her life when she went shopping at the store for food. She hated math, and math hated her back with equal passion it felt like sometimes.

* * (Scene change—obviously) * *

"What car models do you think they have there?" Briana questioned, lighting up a cigarette as they drove. Jazmine didn't comment on her smoking, she really didn't care but she didn't smoke. At least the top was down on her black mustang. It wasn't anything fancy but she'd gotten it used for pretty cheap and it worked. "I mean…Obviously they'll have Bumblebee…everyone will recognize it…and Optimus Prime but do you think they'll have any Decepticons? I mean…There really weren't that many cars that were easily recognizable besides Barricade…and the rumor of a Mercedes or something for Soundwave whenever the third movie finally comes out…Oh I wish they would… Oh wait, there was Sideways but he died. Poor Audi got sliced in half…I'm sure it's mostly Autobots though…"

"Ha…we'll find out soon enough…Well, with what we can see…Then Olivia will have us come here tomorrow in possible pairs again to survey it…Take some pictures, fan-girl…stuff like that," Jazmine said with a light chuckle the further they got down-town, the more spazzy Briana seemed to be getting next to her. Jazmine was keeping it chill on the outside but inside her heart was racing. Man, this was going to be awesome. She slowly closed in on Sonya's address and parked her car near a building that had the doors completely open but it didn't look like anyone was there yet. There were car shaped objects under sheets that kept them out of sight. "Well…it looks pretty open."

"So…no breaking and entering but trespassing?" Briana questioned and Jazmine nodded as they climbed out. She got a chill up her back and looked around but didn't see anyone. She headed into the building with Briana right behind her. As they crossed over the threshold, a weird tingle went through her and glanced at Briana who hadn't seemed to feel anything but then…a strange blue light seemed to dance over Briana then past here and…It was gone. Was that the remnants of some kind of energy pulse? Jazmine shook her head lightly when Briana gave her a questioning look. Jazmine reached for the nearest car blanket and lifted it with a frown as a glimpse of silver showed. It looked like it could have been a Pontiac Solstice. She whipped the sheet all the way off and gasped aloud, drawing attention from Briana who was looking at the lack of Security in the place.

"Pricilla would flip, leaving cars like this with no security," Briana murmured before heading back over to Jazmine. "Oh so he lives…he was a favorite of most of the world you do realize right? People would want pictures with him. Nice car model too." She looked over at Jazmine, before sighing and reaching to activate her communicator. Nothing. She frowned, moving just in case it was some odd interference near the vehicles. Maybe they were protected.

"Oh be still my beating heart," Jazmine said with a dreamy sigh of sorts before reaching over to almost lovingly stroke the car's top. "mmm…Just like I thought." Briana rolled her eyes, stepping a little further away and closer to a very large vehicle outline. Had to be Optimus Prime, so she reached over to yank the sheet down, took some pulling to get it completely undone…sure enough. It was him. She tried again with the communicator and received a nasty noise that caused her to quickly yank it off.

"Mother-fragger," She growled, rubbing at her ear. She replaced the ear-piece.

: : Sorry about that : : Bridget's voice came over the link. : : Sonya said she was getting weird interference from you guys before it went system wide…took her a little while to get everything back on-line again…and we couldn't reach you guys…: :

"That's weird," Briana murmured, hand still touching the device to keep it active," Look…Jazmine's trying to have kittens…Don't think I'm going to drag her away anytime soon. This place isn't secured at all for some odd reason." She got a weird feeling at the back of her neck like she was being watched all of a sudden. She looked around, uneasily to see Jazmine still oohing over Jazz's alt-mode. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Should I take some pictures and send them back through?"

: : Yeah. Much appreciated if you find sweet little Bee for me, big sis : : Bridget said before her voice cut out. She took out her phone which had no signal. Odd, but it could definitely still take pictures. She took a picture of Optimus Prime from two angles…then of Jazmine with Jazz and they went looking for Bumblebee. He wasn't present. The only ones here were Optimus Prime, Jazz, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and the minor twins.

"Talk about a let-down," Briana said, having snapped pictures of all of them. She quickly made a file before sending them to Sonya's number so she could share with the others. She clipped a note saying that's all that was present, and figured it'd send once they got signal again. "Does your phone have any signal?" Jazmine held up her hands in a splayed out gesture.

"Didn't take my phone, it's in the car," she replied and tilted her head to the side questioningly. Briana turned to cast a glance around. Ironhide was missing. She blinked a few times, rubbing her face. "Either we have a car thief…or these aren't really cars…"

"You wanna bail now?" Briana murmured in a low whisper directed to the side and Jazmine gave a slight nod as they slowly backed away to the door, trying to keep all the cars in view. They'd forgotten about Jazz's alt-mode until they both bumped into him, because his car was now blocking one of the exits out. Jazmine didn't turn around and placed a hand on Briana's arm to prevent her from doing anything rash. That's when men with guns arrived dressed in what had to be military outfits…who else would show up?

"FREEZE!" One of them shouted, making a gesture with his weapon," Now put your hands in the air."

"Should we wave them like we just don't care?" Jazmine cracked back and Briana failed to not snicker at that which only made the guy scowl at them.

"You're being placed under arrest," the man told them and one of Briana's eyebrows shot up.

"You aren't a cop, nor F.B.I. We're down-town, so what's your jurisdiction?" She demanded, having not put her hands up at all. She'd been faced down with weapons before and didn't fear them. If these guys were trained, they wouldn't fire upon her anyways. Jazmine kept quiet, hands resting on her hips now as Briana crossed her arms under her chest.

"You're trespassing on private property," the man told them and Briana gave a half-shrug.

"Got it…That means you're supposed to get us to leave…and watch us leave. It's in our rights. You can't arrest us for it. You detain us if we refuse to leave, and we're more than willing to leave," Briana told him casually, kind of glad she'd paid attention to Pricilla. The guy scowled and seemed to be told something through his ear piece. He sighed, lowering the weapon and making a gesture.

"Get out of here, and don't let me see you back here," He told them warningly. Jazmine placed a hand on Briana to guide her backwards as she kept an eye on the group, until they got to her car. Then she climbed in, eyes still on the group of men watching them with weapons.

"Alright…that's weird," Briana muttered, sinking down into the seat as Jazmine started the car and they left. She reached up to touch her ear-piece. "Base come in, This is Briana."

: : Read you loud and clear. Go ahead : : An almost amused Megan replied and Briana wondered if everyone else was occupied.

"We just had the freakiest thing happen to us…and I'll explain when we arrive…just make sure everyone's there," Briana told her and could almost sense Megan pondering on getting more information.

: : Fine. We'll be here. Hurry : : was the clipped response before Briana relaxed slightly, but only slightly when she glanced at the side mirror. There was a rather large black GMC Topkick pick-up truck trailing them.

"I know," Jazmine said, spotting where Briana was now focused. "I've got this…" She eased into the interstate, even though it'd take three times as long to make it back home. This was the only place they could go and try to lose their now stalker.

"So…I'm going to pose a question and I want you to tell me that I'm insane once we are done with this," Briana spoke up as Jazmine zipped around some cars as she speed up quickly. The truck was keeping up regardless though and she zipped off on an exit, almost getting us into a crash. The truck was kept behind, obviously unable to cross over in time like we'd just had. Briana relaxed in her seat as Jazmine took them around a very long detour and hit the back roads to get them home. "Actually, not so much a question as just speculation…" She pulled out her cell phone to pull up the website that Sonya had given them in regards to the car show. Html error. She frowned, checking again but still same result. So she typed in Transformers car show…which popped up no results at all. She frowned, altering her search words and got nothing. "What the frag?" She immediately went to the tf wiki page only to find that it apparently didn't exist. "We have a problem."

"I'm aware of that," Jazmine said rather coolly and Briana glanced up to find that their passage home looked rather blocked off by a Pontiac and a large 18 wheeler with a flame pattern on it. "…I don't think I can backwards either…" Briana looked back and spotted the minor twins alt-modes blocking the road behind them as well as they followed not quite closely.

"I think you could take them," Briana said reassuringly but reached up to contact base only to get some kind of weird feedback. "Oh scrap…Signals being jammed by something… We're on our own here…What's the plan?"

"…we surrender," Jazmine murmured and Briana gave her a skeptical look, wondering if she was joking. Alas, Jazmine looked pretty serious.

"Frag it…Hate when you do this to me," Briana muttered as Jazmine pulled over suddenly and sat in the car. The Pontiac ventured forward when she shut the car off and they got out. Jazmine had her hands in the air and tossed her keys to the side.

"We aren't fleeing anymore, just turning ourselves in," Jazmine started calmly, having taken her eyes off of Briana briefly. There was a flash of black and white into the woods out of her peripheral. "SCRAP! YOU DID NOT JUST RUN ON ME!" She shouted, hands on her hips as she watched Briana swiftly disappear into the woods. "COWARD!" Another vehicle pulled up, this one with men from earlier who climbed out with guns. "I hope you guys run fast, because Bri is amazing at evading people and the nearest town here is about oh I don't know a few miles from here…so you'll have a five minute window to catch her before she gets to the town and ghosts out completely." Jazmine allowed herself to be cuffed as two of the men raced off into the woods after Briana. Jazmine briefly wondered if she'd even make it. She was jerked back into reality by someone yanking her earpiece away. "OW. Little BIT of a warning right?" The male glared at her, being the same guy she'd joked to earlier about waving her arms in the air. Ehhh. Okay. He removed his own little wired piece before starting to put hers in. "Wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned but he ignored her and got shocked. He dropped the ear piece with a curse.

"What the hell?" He snarled, pointing his gun at her and she blinked innocently at him, arms cuffed behind her.

"It's identity protected, programmed to my unique dna code," Jazmine told him coolly, without an apology," Tried to stop you after all—" She get much else out before she was slammed into her own car behind her roughly, with a hand clutching what fabric of the shirt he could. He was in her face.

"I'm not playing GAMES here, with you," He growled out at her and she didn't blink as he glared at her before letting her go and yanking her shades off.

"HEY!" She shouted, blinking in the sudden change of light with a wince. He tossed them back into her car and quickly checked her for anything else, which she didn't have. Then he eyed her belt suspiciously. "What? It a crime to look good?" He snarled before gesturing at her belt.

"Where'd you get that?" He demanded.

"Amazing what you can get from Wal-mart now a days hunh?" Jazmine taunted smugly, knowing that's not what he wanted to hear. She had a bad feeling she knew what was going on here but didn't want to admit it just yet because she didn't have enough proof. She knew these cars though…and she could tell these men were from N.E.S.T. and the only reason Briana didn't recognize them was because she hadn't been too interested in the second movie when the first left her confused on Barricade's survival. They'd told her they still weren't aware of Barricade's fate because the second movie had been confusing as well. She wasn't going to watch it though because she'd heard the reviews were mostly of sexual innuendos and not much else. She did watch a cut video of the battle between Optimus and Megatron where Megatron killed him. He hadn't stayed dead though because Sam had brought him back.

"That's it, You're coming back to base with me where you're going to be under confinement. Don't expect to see the light of day for a long time, but we'll get our answers out of you," the male snarled at her before roughly forcing her into the vehicle. Another guy picked up her car keys and climbed into her car to follow after them. She could only hope Brianna had managed to get away with any luck…the teenager was a complete survivalist.

* * (Scene change) * *

"Any luck?" Pricilla asked, hovering over Sonya's shoulder as she tweaked with the device on her wrist. They had been trying for hours to get ahold of Jazmin and Briana when it became apparent neither were responding to report back in on their situation. The last they'd heard from Briana was a report from Megan that they were supposed to gather together for some freaky news. Bridget had to go home, due to curfew and Olivia had taken her and Megan to get her home. Olivia because she could drive but Megan was going to casually lie to Brianna's mother about how they were having a sleep-over at Sonya's with Megan, Briana, and Samantha. Steve didn't seem to buy it and gave Megan a stern lecture about how he didn't like the influence she had over his daughter to which Megan laughed and pointed out that he wasn't the biological father and to frag off and have a wonderful night. They hadn't been impressed at all.

"Negative," Sonya replied, narrowing her eyes as she tried to pin down the location of both Jazmine and Brianna's communicators. They worked like trackers for her system, considering she'd designed them originally. She shook her head, continuing her task while Pricilla turned as Olivia and Megan came back in.

"Cover story is that we are having a sleep-over," Megan told Sonya snappishly before flopping down on the couch. Olivia crossed her arms beneath her chest and gave Megan an unimpressed look. By 'we' it would appear that Megan meant the Decepticon followers present. Sonya merely gave a slight nod before returning to her devices. Still nothing, but she knew someone was running interference with them somehow. She just couldn't quite put her fingers on it.

"So…Both Jazmine and Brianna are M.I.A…anyone have any theories on their disappearances?" Olivia openly asked the group. Samantha straightened from where she slouched against the wall and Megan's eyes flicked to hers. She scowled but kept her mouth shut obediently. Olivia sighed, shaking her head at Megan who merely smirked back at her. "Honestly, Megan. Why do you continue to persist like I'm the bad guy?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" She snapped at her cousin, sitting up. Pricilla calmly turned to gauge the situation, keeping an eye open for when she might need to interfere. She noticed Samantha doing the same thing.

"The inheritance?" Olivia asked calmly, blue eyes darkening with knowledge. Megan's lips curled into a very morbid smile.

"You get all that when you become eighteen," She sneered up at the Autobot supporter. "And what do I get? I get to watch you collect it all…"

"You realize I didn't have much say in this correct?" Olivia pointed out flatly, refusing to rise to the bait Megan was so obviously throwing at her," Aunt Kim picked me as the heiress to it. I can't control Lady Fate and what she obviously decides needs to be done…besides, I'm giving the majority of it to charity. I already have a scholarship to a medical school of high prestige to become a doctor and help people."

"Oh Olivia. Always so quick to help others…Why don't you help me then and let ME have it all?" Megan growled darkly," You do realize the only way I can even CLAIM it is…if…" And her she paused, her eyes glistening with a sadistic manner," You die before you can have it." She said it so calmly but the reaction was instant. Pricilla immediately placed herself between Olivia and her cousin and glared at Megan.

"You won't even be able to touch her," Pricilla insisted and Megan merely smirked before standing up.

"Who said anything about touching her...Sleep with one eye open cousin…I'm watching you," Megan said before giving an almost evil laugh and leaving the room. Samantha sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't think she'd honestly kill you," Samantha put out with a small shrug," But who knows…I don't think she's taking her medicine right now again either…" She glanced at Sonya who inclined her head in agreement. "Look…I'm going to go home…Contact me if we find ANYTHING on them alright…" She paused by Olivia as she went to leave," If you need something…don't hesitate to get me okay…" The rare moments when Samantha wasn't just a pain in the aft were rather nice. The moment was ruined when she grimaced," Just don't tell Irene about that little moment and we won't have to worry about Megan suddenly winding up dead either…" Olivia sighed tiredly, knowing Irene had shown her distaste for Megan multiple times in the past as well. She left just as quickly though and that left them with Sonya. Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I'll stay with Sonya and try to figure things out…Go home and rest, Olivia…we'll get you immediately if anything changes," Pricilla murmured and Olivia nodded before leaving to go get in her beat up dark red pick-up truck. The engine grumbled a bit before she drove off and headed home. She wouldn't get much sleep until she heard from either Jazmine or Brianna though and she knew Bridget wasn't sleeping either, so she pulled out her cell to call her only to find a text message from her. It was probably sent to everyone else's phones as well.

**Bee: **Bri home. Safe. Shower&bed. Explain l8r.

**Olivia: **Kay thx. Keep posted.

She sighed, before finally making it home and sitting at her desk to stare out the window. Still no word from Jazmine. Well, this was getting more and more interesting as the night went on.

**END NOTE: **Honestly…there IS a story-line in here…It's an under-plot though… Promises…and yes…It's the weekend for them. Calling today a FRIDAY…meaning they have a SATURDAY…then a SUNDAY…before Monday of school…. Let's see if I can at least make the summary interesting now.


End file.
